Purr for me
by ari2266
Summary: Grimmichi. The war is over. Grimmjow is the last survivor - having escaped to the living world, and hiding out in Okinawa to recover. Ichigo is sent to track him down and annihalate him.. But can he do it? PS - I DON'T OWN BLEACH!
1. Panterra

"Name?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Occupation?"

_Oh shit... how do I answer this one?_ "Uhhh... student."

"And are you here on business or pleasure, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Smirk. "Pleasure."

Grimmjow was enjoying his freedom. He enjoyed the feeling of power that came from being the only espada left standing. The feeling of no longer having Aizen's boot on his neck, but most of all, he enjoyed the living world. So much reitsu here, just waiting to be tapped...

Okinawa had welcomed the former sexta espada. Though unable to see him, the resort style living had even let the cat like arrancar feel relaxed for the first time in ages beyond measure. The unfamiliar feel of the sun beating down on his cerulean head had the same effect on any large cat. He felt the urge to sprawl.

Grimmjow had decided to keep his uniform, feeling that it was customised by him, so why shouldn't he keep it? After all, for all those who could see him, he felt he made quite a breathtaking impression. Ripped abs, strong, broad should and a stomach you could iron a shirt on. Yup... life was looking good for the former espada – he had his choice of prey, a sunny spot by the beach, and all the time in the world to gather his strength and train for when he was good and ready to go find that idiotic Kurosaki kid, and teach him the error of keeping an enemy alive.

Grimmjow grinned at his own cunning, amused with the fact that he was sticking to such an obviously cowardice plan. His usual course of action was to dive in, no holds barred, fighting tooth and claw (literally) until he stood on his opponent like the victorious competitor he was, roaring his triumph. Dammit... what had gone wrong?? Why wasn't he doing that now? Was he... afraid of Kurosaki? Pfft... NO. How could he be afraid of THAT wimp. The kid was barely out of diapers!

Was he... anxious? No... that wasn't _quite_ it... was he nervous?

Grimmjow shook his head as all those kinds if thoughts flew away like droplets of rain, and he stared out at the twinkling blue water once more. He still had his sword, and he was working on the seconda epada like Ulquiorra had. He was close now, too – just a few more days...

Walking away from the waters edge (Grimmjow didn't like the water. Not. One. Bit) he made his way up to the beachside markets, loving how the scurrying ants that made up the population, actually tried to make a living. Stupid really – they would all die anyway. Perhaps he should help them along? Grinning manically, he raised his arm, and called on his power, the cero growing slowly in his palm.

"And what are you gonna do with that, Kitty?" A familiar voice drawled behind him.

Grimmjow's eyebrow's flew to his hairline. His cero shrank, dissipating with a small 'poof'. Still grinning like a madman, he turned slowly, facing his old opponent, and soon to be victim.

"Kurosaki..." He growled happily – more of a statement that a question. His cerulean eyes gleamed, and he felt a purr from somewhere deep inside him – the purr of a contented cat… or a hungry lion.

"I've been looking for you, Grimmjow. Word from Sereitei is you came to settle in the living world. News like that just don't sit well with me," Ichigo grinned, feeling his reitsu flex around him in his soul reaper form. "So I'm here to make sure you don't start clawing the people around these parts, understand?"

Grimmjow felt his own reitsu rise, instantly matching the substitute soul reapers'. He saw Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise at the feel of his enormous spiritual pressure.

"Is that so?" The former espada purred, claws flexing like knives as he reached for his sword. "I don't think you quite get it yet, boy – I ain't goin' nowhere." Unsheathing his katana in one swift move, Grimmjow screamed its name,

"Grind… PANTERA!!!"

Ichigo felt the familiar sensation of dread taking over his body at the sight of Grimmojw's released form. A light sweat covered his skin at the feeling of the immense reitsu. Dear God… he was definitely not the sexta espada anymore… this power… was equal to his own…

…if not stronger.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Cave

Thankyo so much to all the wonderful people who faved this story - I had no idea it would be this popular! Due to the 30 or so people who hit this straight away, I will aim to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible! ANd yes, there will be some smut... :D :D Yaoi is not my strongest suit, bu I will try... :D :D Thanks again to ALL of you!

------------------------

"PANTERRA!!!"

Grimmjow threw his head back, teeth gleaming in the summer sunlight as his reitsu spiked and he felt the power of his release meld about him like soft leather. He grinned in absolute pleasure of the feeling of battle. This was what he had been created for. He dropped his gaze to the stunned shinigami, the fire haired warrior slack jawed at the amount of spiritual pressure seeping out of his pores.

"So, Kurosaki… you were saying?" He growled, loving the look of fear and apprehension in the soul reaper's eyes. He grinned again and licked his lips, carnal thoughts crossing his mind as he eyed the pitiful human sacrifice in front of him. So fragile was his opponent, in this place – his concern for his fellow humans obviously being a hindrance to his all out participation in the battle. He would have to remedy that…

Ichigo jolted as he felt the pure, unrestrained dark energy coalesce around Grinmmjow's hand. His eyes widened in panic as he watched the maniacal gleam in those cerulean eyes, as the hand pointed in the direction of the seaside market place.

"No…you bastard… you wouldn't dare…" Ichigo whispered, his teeth baring as he felt his inner hollow howl in an unfamiliar way towards Grimmjow. What was THAT about? Why did his inner hollow sound so… strange?

"I would…. I do… stop me if you can… strawberry…" Grimmjows' hand glowed, and he drew his brows together in concentration as he released his pent up energy.

The blue light streaked towards the ground below at a phenomenal speed, making the air shriek as it passed. Children playing in the sand looked up, trying to figure out where the thunder was coming from – there were no clouds today…

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed as he saw his cero explode, the rays darting out in all directions, no doubt killing hundreds more from the mere ricochets'. He held his sides in mirth, his joy coming from the fact that no matter how hard that little shinigami tried, he could never get over his handicap of caring for those weak, despicable humans. He tried and tried, and occasionally succeeded, but each time was absolutely amusing to watch. Grimmjow found it funny, as he had never cared for something so much, that he could remember. He had never put himself out in a clearly suicidal position merely to save some 'nobody'. He had never even considered giving his 'life' for another. It was preposterous.

Pulling his gaze back to the ground, the former espada wished to observe the destruction he had caused, loving the way that he could do so much damage, and cause so much pain- it was thrilling. His laughter stopped, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Ichigo.

Ichigo stood on the air, ten feet above he ground, holding his sword in a defensive, horizontal gesture. His hollow mask was crumbling away from his face, and blood poured from a deep, arterial gash in his shoulder. Indeed, his blood was pumping out at an alarming rate – the fool must have dispelled the cero with his getsuga tensho, but had idiotically not protected his body from the ricochet. A single ray could tear through humans and buildings alike, yet he had protected those puny insects from the blast. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, furious at the sight of kurosaki so severely injured this early in his long awaited battle. In many ways, he was like the eleventh division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki that way – he wished to enjoy the fight for as long as possible.

Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes closed, and his zanpakutou dropped to the ground 10 feet below. He gripped his shoulder tightly with the other arm, and closed his eyes. Grimmjow watched as blood flowed freely to the ground, and he realised that Ichigo's arm was only being held on by mere tendons. So…. He really was an idiot.

The shinigami began to shake, then tremble as he began to lose consciousness from blood loss. He dropped very suddenly, hitting the ground with a bone crunching THUD. Grimmjow stared in disbelief. He had… won? How…had he won so easily? Their last battle had been nearly suicidal for the both of them. So where was the victorious feeling? Where was the maniacal grin now? The roar of utter superiority and power? Why was he still just standing there, thirty feet above the ground… staring?

Grimmjow saw the milling people walk over the motionless body of his rival. Saw them either tread on his face, or through his torso, unable to sense his being at all, so low was their reitsu. Something dark and sinister sparked in his mind. How dare they…

HOW DARE THEY??

Those filthy, lowly, human BASTARDS!?!?! Kurosaki has nearly killed himself protecting them from a battle he hadn't even been allowed to commence, and they were ignoring him like TRASH? Kurosaki was HIS opponent! HIS! The former sixth espada only chose the strongest, most worthy to fight with! How DARE these insignificant little insects disrespect his choice that way?!

Flashing in beside Kurosaki's limp body, the transformed espada looked down at his rival with unreadable eyes. A muscle in his jaw twitched, and he snarled angrily as a young child walked past him, singing out in a pleased voice, "Kitty!"

Kneeling quickly, Grimmjow lifted Kurosaki across his arms, taking care not to detach the almost severed arm completely. With a loud, incomprehensible roar to the bright, unyielding sun, Grimmjow called on his power and flashed away, his sonido taking him as far form the battle zone as possible.

***

It was 3 days before the orange headed man fianlly regained consciousness. His first thoughts were the most basic. Pain. Thirst. Bathroom. He groaned softly, taking in his surroundings with a practiced eye, using the time to locate the exits, possible weapons and of course, threats. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light, trying to come to terms with the fact that not only was he alive, he seemed to be in some sort of cave.

He listened to the maddening dripping of lime water, echoing in the distance. Watched the shadowed pockets of light dance within the stalagmitic crevices. Felt the cool, still air press against his skin, demanding his warmth. Smelt the coppery, musky scent of a male body, and its blood mixed with the fresh, crisp scent of water and stone.

He noted that he was laying comfortably, a cotton sheet tucked firmly around his body. The bed seemed also to be made of stone, though his head was resting on something soft. Twitching his neck, he tried to locate an exit, finding only darkness in all directions – his only light coming from the single candle set beside the 'bed stone'. Just where the hell WAS he?

"So you're awake… Kurosaki…"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, he knew that voice! Bare skin melted out of the darkness like an emerging arctic sun, blue eyes pinned him with a ferocity unnamed. The shinigami stared, fear and shock building from the way the blue haired man stalked towards him…

"…Grimmjow…"


End file.
